Rush of blood to the head OS BLOODY VALENTINE
by Motsamots
Summary: Edward Cullen... Je n'avais que ce nom en tête... Je n'avais qu'un seul projet, la vengeance... E/B AH


Bonjour à tous :-)

J'imagine que tout le monde prépare activement son 31!

Avant de finir cette année, je partage avec vous un os que je dédicace à Jessica, mon petit capricorne jumeau ;-P

Pour la musique et pour l'ambiance, je vous conseille d'écouter la musique de _Requiem for a Dream_.

Pour l'image finale j'avais en tête la pochette de l'album _Only by the night_ des Kings of Leon.

Bonne lecture ;0

* * *

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Rush of blood to the head_  
**avocat de la défense**: _motsamots_  
**suspects**: _Edward/Bella  
_**responsabilité**_ : Edward et Bella appartiennent à SM, le reste s'est échappé de mon effrayant pays des merveilles  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur ** http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

**Rush of blood to the head**

_Jessica…_  
C'est à elle que je devais penser. Ma meilleure amie. La seule que j'ai vraiment eu. Nous nous connaissions depuis des années et même si nous n'habitions pas dans la même ville, nous étions constamment en contact. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse du jour au lendemain. Je ne m'étais pas inquiétée tout de suite. Et puis au fil des semaines, trois exactement, cette sensation étrange, ce frisson qui courait sur mon échine et qui me disait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. J'étais allée chez elle, j'avais le double de ses clés, comme elle avait les miennes. Son courrier était entassé. Le temps s'était arrêté, le parfum de Jessica flottait encore dans l'air. Une jupe était posée là, seule fausse note dans ce décor parfaitement ordonné. J'avais donc la confirmation qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Elle ne serait jamais partie sans me prévenir. Nous n'avions plus de famille et nous étions comme des sœurs l'une et l'autre. Je devais me plonger dans sa vie, savoir ce qui était arrivé. Je m'emparais de son ordinateur portable et commençais mes investigations. Je ne mis pas longtemps à découvrir ce que je cherchais.

_Edward Cullen._

Elle avait constitué tout un dossier le concernant. Vidéos, photos, articles de presse… Au fil de mes clics, je me perdais devant le regard magnétique de cet artiste. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques pour plaire à une femme. A Jess particulièrement. Il était l'incarnation du peintre maudit. Ses œuvres s'arrachaient à prix d'or et pourtant il continuait à échapper au public. Des rumeurs les plus folles circulaient à son sujet. Ce que je retenais surtout c'est que mon amie avait été folle de lui et que pour je ne sais quelle raison j'étais persuadée qu'il avait un lien avec sa disparition. Mon passage au commissariat de police le lendemain me laissa encore plus frustrée. Ils avaient pris en considération ma demande mais Jessica était majeure et vaccinée, libre de disparaître si bon lui semblait et moi, simple amie n'avait aucune raison de m'inquiéter.

Tout avait commencé lors d'une vente aux enchères. J'avais trouvé l'invitation dans les affaires de mon amie. C'est comme ça que j'allais l'approcher. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas s'occuper lui même de l'achat mais il serait là, j'en étais certaine. J'avais donc choisi d'attirer son attention en tentant d'acquérir la bouteille de Pétrus 1976 qu'il convoitait. L'objet arriva enfin. Le prix s'était envolé bien au-delà de mes économies mais je savais pertinemment que l'homme en smoking qui surenchérissait face à moi avait pour consigne de rapporter cette bouteille peu importe ce que cela coûterait.  
Au moment de récupérer mon manteau et de m'en aller, l'homme qui avait remporté l'enchère s'approcha de moi.

- Mlle Swann?  
- Oui?  
- M. Cullen souhaiterait vous inviter à un vernissage. Il aimerait rencontrer la jeune femme qui a donné autant de valeur à une bouteille qu'il cherche depuis des années.  
- Et bien vous remercierez ce M. Cullen pour l'invitation. Je verrais si je peux me libérer.

J'avais appâté le requin je ne devais pas le laisser s'échapper.

Je savais parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. j'avais étudié les moindres détails de sa vie. J'avais creusé dans les tréfonds de son existence. Sa réputation sulfureuse le précédait.

La galerie comptait parmi les plus huppées de la ville. Elle se déployait en un dédale de couloirs qui menait à la salle principale, elle-même remplie par toute sorte de célébrités. Un verre de vin à la main, je m'avançais dans l'une des allées. Les toiles étaient peu nombreuses mais immenses. Il s'agissait d'une rétrospective où se succédaient des peintures tout aussi différentes les unes des autres, figuratives mais aussi abstraites. L'unité de son œuvre se jouait non pas sur la forme mais se construisait plutôt autour d'une couleur: le rouge sous toutes ses formes. J'étais devant l'une des plus connues. Le dégradé rougeoyant se révélait sous la lumière vacillante.

- Vous préférez donc le vin au champagne?

Je me retournais vers lui.

- je suppose?  
- Edward, s'il vous plaît.  
- Enchantée. Isabella.

Il était encore plus attirant en vrai. Tout était dans l'allure, il était à la fois nonchalant et sûr de lui. Il avait sa veste posée sur son épaule et sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Il était appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté du tableau que je regardais.

- Merci pour l'invitation.  
- J'avais très envie de vous rencontrer. Toutes mes excuses pour le Pétrus, mais il me le fallait. Que pensez-vous de celui-ci?

Je fis tournoyer le liquide dans sa prison de cristal.

- Il est tout à fait honorable même s'il n'a rien de comparable avec celui que vous avez récupéré.

Il me regarda fixement.

- Rien n'est comparable à ça, sauf le sexe, évidemment.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude que l'on vous dise non, n'est-ce pas?

Il me décrocha un sourire carnassier. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Jess avait été séduite. Cet homme était magnétique. Et dangereux.

Je reportais mon attention sur la toile.

- Est-ce que vous aimez?  
- Je dois admettre que je suis fascinée. J'avais vu des photos mais en vrai c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant. J'imagine que cela doit flatter votre ego.

Il se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

- Les couleurs sont tellement plus...saisissantes. Je dois dire que j'ai lu les rumeurs les plus folles à votre sujet.  
- Ma préférée est celle où je suis un vampire assoiffé de sang...Dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil.  
- Ce rouge... Demandai-je en suivant la couleur sur la toile sans pour autant la toucher. Comment est-ce que vous faites?...  
- Vous croyez que je vais révéler tous mes secrets en l'espace d'une seule rencontre Isabella?

J'aimais particulière sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains.

- Je veux que tu viennes chez moi demain...  
- Demain c'est la Saint-Valentin. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu?  
- Tu viendras parce que tu en meurs d'envie...

Il glissa un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de disparaître. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de calmer les tremblements qui me parcouraient.  
De retour chez moi, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, attendant que l'aube se lève.

Je pressais le volant avec mes mains moites.  
Ca y est, j'y étais. J'avais encore le choix, je pouvais encore faire machine arrière. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je cherchais en moi la force de continuer, d'aller jusqu'au bout de me vengeance. Je regardais mon sac à main avant de me tourner vers la bâtisse qui m'attendait, une maison en pierres grises tout en rondeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis enfin par m'en approcher. Edward vint m'ouvrir avec un petit sourire en coin. Il me fit signe d'entrer dans un décor épuré et contemporain en noir et blanc totalement impersonnel, tout droit sorti de l'esprit d'un décorateur à la mode.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as répondu à mon invitation.  
- Parce que tu en doutais?

Il attrapa ma main pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

- Ce n'est pas ici que je veux te voir.

Il me prit par les hanches pour me faire monter à l'étage, tout en effleurant mon cou du bout des lèvres. Ses mains enserraient ma taille alors que ses pouces traçaient des cercles dans le creux de mes reins. Au terme d'un escalier en colimaçon, nous arrivâmes dans une large pièce encadrée par des baies vitrées et avec en son centre une cheminée suspendue.

- Je reviens, promit-il avant de disparaître.

J'en profitais pour examiner les lieux. Les flammes qui tournoyaient au centre de la pièce projetant sur les murs les dessins d'un paravent. Derrière ces panneaux aux gravures complexes, je pouvais deviner un grand lit rond. Il n'y avait qu'un seul vrai meuble, tout les reste n'était que planches de bois sur des tréteaux et toiles recouvertes de draps blancs. Je m'approchais donc de la commode en bois ornée d'un chandelier en argent. La cire avait coulée en couches successives, cascade d'écumes d'un bordeaux presque noir. Je suivais du bout des doigts les spirales encore tièdes laissées pas les bougies. J'étais seule avec lui. Je devais arrêter de penser et me laisser guider par mon instinct.

Edward se matérialisa avec un verre de vin. Il me le tendit tout en m'effleurant du bout de mes doigts. Chaque contact physique entre nous faisait l'effet d'une étincelle. Cet homme m'attirait autant qu'il me révulsait.

- Je n'envisageais pas de boire cette bouteille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je plongeais mes lèvres dans ce breuvage et, partagée entre haine et désir, j'examinais le profil d'Edward alors qu'il en savourait une gorgée. Il surprit mon regard et le temps d'un petit sourire il était déjà contre moi à m'embrasser intensément. Il goûtait l'alcool directement sur ma bouche.

- C'est bien meilleur comme ça, murmura-t-il en me caressant de sa langue.

Je répondis avec désespoir à cet assaut qui me troublait infiniment plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Suspendue à ses lèvres je reculais jusqu'à un plan de travail. J'arrachais sans ménagement sa chemise avant de laisser courir mes ongles sur son torse. Ma robe tomba sans que je m'en rende compte.  
D'un même mouvement nous faisions disparaître les pots de peintures qui se répandirent un peu partout au passage. Il me souleva et m'allongea dessus. Les bras colorés par ce liquide nous repartîmes à la découverte assoiffée de nos deux corps. Je regardais son torse se recouvrir de teintes blanches et noires, suivant le tracé de ses muscles. Il plongea un doigt dans une couche magenta et le fit zigzaguer sur ma peau. J'étais devenue une toile sous ses mains expertes. Des tourbillons autour de mes seins. Une ligne pour en refaire le galbe et autant de larmes autour de mon nombril. Un soupçon de douceur qui s'effaça bien vite dans un nouveau baiser étourdissant. J'encadrais son visage de mes mains.

- Prends-moi Edward où je ne réponds plus de rien...

La lueur sauvage qui brillait dans son regard augmenta encore plus le volcan qui me consumait. Je glissais mes jambes autour de ses reins et l'accueillis en moi dans un cri de jouissance.  
Il repris mes lèvres violemment alors que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos dans des zébrures carmin. Il grogna de douleur et de plaisir en mordant ma lèvre. Le goût du sang s'insinua dans notre baiser qui explosa en une vague extatique. Il me souleva alors que je m'accrochais à lui, les mains enfouies dans sa tignasse désordonnée. Il me déposa sur le matelas moelleux de son lit. Il ramena mes bras au-dessus de ma tête alors qu'il me mordillait la base du cou. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le miroir qui nous espionnait. Je regardais les marques qui zébraient les omoplates d'Edward devenir un peu plus rouges alors que ses muscles se contractaient contre mon corps. Je voyais son dos se mouvoir contre moi, augmentant ainsi le plaisir que j'avais déjà à le sentir en moi. J'observais, fascinée, mes bras et mes jambes se perdant sur son corps parfaitement dessiné. Ses ondulations se faisaient plus pressantes, il me prit le menton.

- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Regarde-moi…

Comment pouvais-je haïr aussi fort un homme qui me donnait autant de plaisir ? Il se pencha sur moi pour embrasser et sussoter ma lèvre douloureuse. La légère douleur que je ressentais à ce moment se mêlait au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je brûlais de le sentir plus profondément en moi. Ses ondulations étaient violentes mais c'est ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin pour oublier ce que je faisais, pour m'oublier. Dans un nouveau gémissement j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou en me délectant de l'odeur de ce corps qui brûlait en moi.  
Je ne me lassais pas de lui, de ses caresses et m'embrasais toujours un peu plus à son contact. Je ne sais combien de fois je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Épuisée physiquement et moralement, je finis par m'endormir contre lui.

Je m'étais réveillée dans le milieu de la nuit pour me glisser hors du lit en douceur. La chemise d'Edward à peine boutonnée sur ma peau nue, je m'approchais de mon sac à main, jeté dans un coin. Du bout des doigts je sortis le petit pistolet avec une crosse en nacre blanche que j'avais acheté il y a quelques jours. Je retournais m'assoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit pour fixer Edward. Ma situation résumait à elle seule le tumulte qui se jouait en moi. Je venais de faire l'amour avec cet homme, dévorée par une passion que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Et pourtant j'avais toutes les raisons de le haïr. Mais justement la raison n'avait rien avoir avec cela. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. La nacre miroita sous un rayon de lune. Je resserrais ma poigne sur mon arme. Je ne devais pas fléchir. Je lui devais bien ça. Je devais cette vengeance à mon amie. Edward esquissa un mouvement et rouvrit les yeux doucement. Le temps de se réveiller, il me regardait avec attention. Son regard glissa sur mon pistolet. Il se redressa lentement jusqu'à s'assoir.

- J'ai été aussi mauvais que ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Un lourd silence s'installa. D'une voix que je voulais ferme, je pris la parole.

- Jessica. Je suis là pour elle. Elle a disparu il y a quelques mois et je suis certaine que tu es coupable de ça.

Son expression se fit beaucoup plus sérieuse tout à coup.

-Tu as donc décidé de venir la venger. Est-ce que tu penses être capable de me tuer Bella?  
- Je suis là pour ça Edward.

Il se leva hors de son lit.

- N'approche pas Edward. Je suis sérieuse.  
-Tu as gémis sous mes caresses, est-ce que tu imagines tirer une balle dans ce corps qui bougeait contre le tien?

Il s'avança toujours contre moi. Il prit ma main et appuya le canon contre sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que tu pourras regarder la vie quitter mes pupilles, les voir s'élargir avant de s'éteindre...

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

- Dé...fi...ni...ti...ve...ment... murmura-t-il contre mon oreille

Je le repoussais violemment en laissant tomber mon arme.

- Je te hais Edward Cullen... Je te hais....

Je frappais de toutes mes forces ce torse que je n'avais pas eu le courage de viser. Des larmes striaient mes joues. La rage me broyait et la honte d'avoir fléchie me rendait malade. Je me reculais d'un mouvement brusque. Je devais pas oublier qu'il était dangereux, j'étais avec un meurtrier. Mon regard glissait vers l'objet métallique qui était la seule protection possible.

- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de la reprendre si cela peut te rassurer. Mais je voudrais que tu viennes voir quelque chose.

L'arme au poing je le suivis dans l'escalier pour descendre au sous-sol. Dans le grésillement d'un néon je vis apparaître une structure en bois légèrement poussiéreuse. Dans les flash de l'éclairage, une immense toile posée sur un chevalet focalisa mon attention.

- voilà. Regarde.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Je regardais le linceul tendu face à nous. Comme un immense papillon inquiétant au cœur noir et aux ailes de sang, l'œuvre se dressait face à nous pour nous happer dans son sillage.

Il attrapa ma main pour qu'elle caresse la toile.  
Je fixais la tache qui s'étalait devant moi telle une planche de Rorschach. Les traces du pinceau était visibles, véritable cartographie de l'état mental de cet artiste.  
Je me retournais vers Edward et pointait à nouveau mon arme vers en sa direction.

- Avant toute chose, je savais dès le départ qui tu étais. Jessica m'avait montré une photographie de vous deux. Elle ne cessait de parler de toi.

Il s'était appuyé contre une des poutres qui encadrait le tableau.

- Pourquoi tout ça alors? À quel jeu pervers est-ce que tu joues Edward? Encore un scénario tout droit sorti de ton esprit malade?

Il sourit.

- Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller. Mais j'étais surtout curieux de te rencontrer. Et je dois admettre que tu as été bien au-delà de mes espérances.

Il se leva et s'approcha de sa toile.

- Le plus simple a été de le retrouver. J'ai un instinct pour repérer ce genre d'individus...

Il suivait les sinuosités de la matière tout en parlant.

- Il s'appelait Mike. Il avait travaillé avec Jessica lorsqu'elle avait trouvé son emploi de serveuse en arrivant ici. Juste avant qu'on ne se rencontre. Elle avait ensuite posé pour moi. Nous avons eu une brève aventure mais je dois avouer que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais rencontré une personne que j'avais envie de protéger. Comme une petite sœur...

Sa voix se terminait en un souffle presqu'inaudible. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. J'avais toujours éprouvé ce sentiment pour Jess.

- Je lui avais pourtant demandé d'être prudente. Elle accorde sa confiance beaucoup trop facilement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle avait gardé contact avec ce...

J'écoutais son discours dans un silence glacé.

- Maintenant donne-moi ta main. Je veux que tu touches notre vengeance du bout des doigts Bella.

Il avança nos doigts entrelacés, sa main crispée sur la mienne.

- Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, le tuer. Tu n'as pas idée des atrocités qu'elle a enduré...

Sa voix résonnait d'une colère froide. Et cette fois-ci c'était moi qui pressait ses doigts pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je l'ai fait boire avant de l'amener ici. Je l'ai attaché sur cette table, je l'ai entièrement vidé de son sang. Puis, je l'ai découpé en morceaux, avant de les brûler et les broyer.

Il continuait son chemin sur l'œuvre monstrueuse qui se dévoilait un peu plus sous mes yeux.

- Il fallait que je fixe cet acte. Je devais aller au-delà d'un simple meurtre pour la mémoire de Jess. Je voulais lui offrir autre chose... J'ai passé des jours à la peindre. La texture du sang est particulièrement difficile à travailler...Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de tremper mon pinceau dedans pour avancer…Pour qu'il reste une trace…

Nos doigts se perdaient dans les sinuosités du dessin, entre les différents dégradés de couleur fixés par le vernis. L'arme s'échappa de mes mains pour tomber sur le sol dans un bruit cristallin. J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se retourna vers moi et je lus dans son regard le même désespoir qui m'habitait. Nous étions unis par le même secret par la même force, celle de la vengeance et de la haine. Dans un baiser plein d'une ardeur assoiffée nous scellions notre pacte maudit.


End file.
